Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Silver Rescue Team!
by firelifeblizzard
Summary: Four Pokemon Friends Form the Greatest Rescue Team of all time! They have enemies, they have friends, they save lives, they sometimes have to end lives. A Pikachu, a Eevee, a Charmander, and a Froakie Just try to do good. Team Second-Place are trying to catch them... In Pokeballs... Life is an adventure, and I hope you have an adventure reading it. Me no own Pokeons


"HELP! OH PLEASE HELP ME I'M SLIPPING!" A voice shouted

"Don't worry, just hang on and we'll pull you up!" Shouted the leader of Team Silver "Charmander! Get over here and help me pull this guy up!"

"Okay!" Shouted the Charmander

"Eevee!, I need you to use double team to also give us a hand!" Shouted The team leader again.

"Sure Pikachu!" Shouted Eevee

Charmander grabbed Pikachu's paws, while Eevee and her clones grabbed them to make sure they couldn't fall. Pikachu then lowered his tail so the Pokemon could grab it.

"Okay Froakie, I need you to grab my tail, and I will pull you up, got it?" Pikachu asked.

"Sh-sh-sure, just don't let me fall okay!?" Froakie stated nervously.

"I promise I won't, we are a rescue team, that means we help anyone who is in need, no matter what they do," Pikachu stated while pulling Froakie up.

When Froakie was pulled up, the first thing he did was cry his eyes out.

"Okay okay, we saved you, now... But what did you do to that little Skitty that made her cry so badly?" Charmander asked.

"Well, I was running, and I tripped on a rock, I rolled past a Skitty with some Pokebucks, and when I got up, I heard the Growlith squad coming, and I ran for the hills, I hid behind a tree, and then you guys showed up." The Froakie stated

"Is that so?" Pikachu said. "Huh, hey Froakie, please bloat your frubbles for us."

"Sure thing." Froakie said, and when he bloated his frubbles, 15 Pokebucks appeared.

"Froakie you idiot! Your frubbles must have stuck to her Pokebucks while you were rolling!" Eevee shouted

"Huh, well I feel stupid..." Froakie said sadly. "I wish I could be in a rescue team like you guys, and solve problems like this all the time!"

"Well I don't care, come on guys let's leave." Charmander said walking away.

"Wait Charmander, let's ask him to join our team!" Pikachu ordered.

"Aww, but I don't want him toohoo! He is a criminal!" Charmander whined.

"I promise to change me 'evil' ways, and become a good guy." Froakie stated holding his right arm across his heart.

"Fine! But if you do even one bad thing... Your getting a thunder-punch to the face!" Charmander stated.

"YAY! You will never regret this decision!" Froakie shouted

And that was how the Froakie met Rescue Team Silver. This was just another day for Charmander, Eevee, and Pikachu. But to that Froakie, it was the beginning of the rest of his life!

-The next day at Pikachu's house-

"Ugh, what time is it?" Pikachu asked himself, he had never slept so long in his life. He checked his alarm, and it said 10:00! "OH MY GOSH PIKACHU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He ran outside to his waiting team.

"Gosh Pikachu! We waited so long, that NOT-ONLY! Did we read the the job offerings, but we also tee-peed your house." Charmander said in his usual joking tone.

"What? Why?" Pikachu asked.

"I tried to stop them, but you know how it is, boys-will-be-boys." Eevee stated.

"Okay, Okay, but why did you do it?" Pikachu asked

"I don't know, I felt like it." Froakie stated.

"Okay whatever, you guys wanna grab some breakfast?" Pikachu said.

"YES!" Everyone shouted

"Oh Pikachu! You were slower than a Torkoal waking up, we're starving!" Stated Eevee.

"Fine, you guys wanna go to go to Spinda's Cafe," Pikachu asked

x Cricket x Cricket x

"What no one wants to go to Spinda's Cafe?" Pikachu asked with confusion in his voice.

"Usually we would all be like, 'YAY! Let's do it!'" Charmander started, "But while we were waiting, we got a coupon in the newspaper for a 99% discount at this new restaurant named 'Gengar's Restaurant' It looks pretty suspicious, having been taped into the newspaper, but it has 99% off!" Charmander exclaimed.

"Okay then! LET'S A GO!" Pikachu shouted.

-Meanwhile, at Gengar's suspicious looking restaurant-

"Okay Team Second Place! If we want to beat that Team Silver, we have to capture them!" The Gengar stated.

"But why Gengar, can't we just get a better team name, and move far away?" The Drapion asked. "I mean seriously, there aren't that many missions here."

"Yeah really, and our plan is horrible anyway, we are going to capture them in a net, and throw ONE SINGLE Pokeball at them!?" Weavile shouted "THIS PLAN IS BEYOND BAD! And besides, what have they ever done to us, one time they save your life Gengar, why do you hate them?"

"Well beca- uhh, JUST SHUT UP! Were Villains, We do mean things for no apparent reason all the time!" Gengar shouted

"Uh, coach, did you just break the fourth wall?" Drapion asked

"YES! NOW LET'S DO THIS!" Gengar shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" Weavile, and Drapion shouted pumping their arms in the air as well.

They set up a net on the spaghetti, on the spumoni, and at the door. They bought Pokeballs, and Pokeballs, and Pokeballs galore! And then finally Team Silver had arrived.

x knock knock x

"Who is there?" Gengar asked, he was dressed in a fake French mustache, and a waiter outfit.

"Guests, we reserved a table under the name 'Pikachu Uhcakip." Pikachu stated

"Well please come in!" Gengar stated opening the door.

Team Silver walked into the restaurant, if it could even be called that. It was a rundown shack at the least! Grey paint was peeling off the walls, wooden floor boards were sticking up, and the tables were just splinter fests waiting to happen! But while Pikachu, and the others were trying to find a place to sit, Gengar gave them their menus. He was about to spring the menu trap, until Froakie started to talk.

"Oh my GOSH! Waiter! The food here looks delicious!" Froakie exclaimed, with sparkles in his eyes.

"Gosh really?" Gengar asked joyfully, in-fact that was his food, he decided to cook a meal, and took pictures of it for his menu. Gengar was so happy he decided not to spring the trap. "Well thank you sir, and now... Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I think I will order the grilled cheese, and lemonade, as seeing it one of the only things on the menu." Pikachu stated

"Okay, next." Gengar said writing the orders down.

Gengar then returned to the kitchen, where he got yelled at for not springing the trap.

"Guys, guys, guys, they actually like the look of our food, just let's cook it, and capture them after they pay us." Gengar said

"FINE!" Drapion shouted in frustration with his boss's stupid flip-flopping.

"Good." Gengar replied.

-Back at the table-

"Ugh, come on come on!" Charmander shouted frustratedly in the backround.

"You know Eevee, if this place's food looks that good, then I might bump up my rating." Pikachu stated.

"Pikachu, what do you mean?" Eevee asked

"Well, before I was the leader of this Rescue team, I was... The Critic... On Sunday night's at 8:00 P.M. And weekdays at 5:36, 6:36 Central." Pikachu stated.

"You had your own T.V. Show!?" Eevee shouted. "THAT IS AWESOME! What did you do in it?"

"Well I went to restaurants, and rated them, my rating could determine the restaurant's future, and if it was really bad, I would stay to try and help them fix it." Pikachu stated.

"Wait isn't that the plot of-" Froakie started before Pikachu thunderbolted him.

"Uhh, waiter.. This Froakie kinda uh fainted?" Pikachu stated acting like he did nothing.

"Okay!" Gengar shouted. "I am bringing water!"

"Wait boss!" Weavile said grabbing Gengar's shoulder. "I think now would be the perfect chance to capture Froakie."

"But were making such good money, no way!"

Gengar splashed the water in Froakie's face, and he got up, and also at that time, Drapion finished the food, and brought it over.

"Enjoy." Drapion stated.

"Thanks, and please bring the check." Eevee asked.

"Sure thing." Drapion replied.

"AGH! COME ON!" Charmander shouted.

"What happened Charmander?" Froakie asked with a singe on his face.

"This maze on the children's menu is impossible!" Charmander shouted.

"Uhh Charmander... I hate to break it to you, but that isn't a maze, it is a drawing of an Arbok..." Froakie stated.

"Aww." Charmander moaned sadly.

"Oh well, let's eat!" Pikachu stated.

After a delicious meal, Weavile, Drapion, and Gengar greeted them off.

"Well thanks again for a great meal, I'll give you three stars!" Pikachu stated.

"And you were way better than the place across the street, "Team Meany's all you can eat." Can you believe they tried to capture us?" Pikachu asked

"No sir I cannot." Gengar stated.

"Yeah, but besides that, their food, and atmosphere was perfect! Looks like you guys got some competition." Eevee finished.

"Well thanks for the information. Be sure to come again!" Weavile shouted as Team Silver walked away.

"Dude Gengar, I stole Froakie's wallet! HAHA!" Drapion stated.

"Nice!" Gengar replied.

Just then, another Gengar came out of Team Meany's Restaurant.

"OoO" Gengar faced. "Rodger..." Gengar murmured.

"Who's Rodger?" Weavile asked.

"He is my brother... MY EVIL BROTHER!" Shouted Gengar.

Then Rodger turned around.

"Ahh, if it isn't my little ugly brother Marian, still failing at life?" Gengar (Rodger) asked.

"That's non of your business... Now let's settle our disputes like Gengars!" Gengar (Marian) shouted.

"By having a race to see how many lives we can ruin in 30 minutes?" Gengar (Rodger) asked.

"No... WITH A COOK OFF!" Gengar (Marian) shouted again.

"Okay, fine, but do you seriously have to shout everything?" Gengar (Marian) asked. "I mean seriously, just talk normally, our restaurants are not that far apart." Gengar (Rodger) stated.

"I CANT UNDERSTAND YOU WHEN YOUR NOT YELLING!" Gengar (Marian) shouted.

"FINE! LET'S HAVE OUR COOK OF AT 11:59 TOMARROW!" Gengar (Rodger) yelled.

"OKAY! THAT SOUND NICE!" Gengar (Marian) shouted back.


End file.
